


Sleep Sound

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: Puck looks different when he's asleep.





	

When Puck was asleep, he was a different person. Awake, he was Puckzilla, the king of badasses and sex shark, uncaring of anything but himself. Aside from his mother and his sister, no one ever saw him asleep. When it came to the people who had the chance to even possibly see him sleeping, he usually had left the girls behind before falling asleep, and the cougars didn’t exactly want him sleeping in the beds they shared with their husbands. 

But that very short list had a new addition. Finn Hudson looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, a slight smile on his lips. He couldn’t pin down what had brought them to this point, taking their friendship to this level... And, really, he’d given up on it, on caring about what had helped them make that shift. He and Puck were together, and it was the happiest he’d been. 

That was the thing about Puck. When he was up and around, being... Puck, he was a different man than he was with the people on the very short list that he trusted. When he and Finn were alone, in the safety of one of their beds, Puck wasn’t Puck anymore. He was Noah again. Finn hadn’t been with Noah since the summer between second and third grade, when his Dad had run off and Noah had found himself having to become the man of the house. He’d toughened up, stopped being the carefree little boy and had become Puck.

Although Finn had stood by Noah as he’d become Puck, a part of him wished that he had been able to see that side of him more often. Besides the sex (which was phenomenal), it was probably the best thing about being boyfriends with his best friend. He enjoyed being able to look at Puck while he was asleep, Puck’s breath gently puffing against Finn’s chest, and what even seemed to be a gentle smile on Puck’s face. He knew that he was the only one who saw this side of Puck, that not even his mother and sister saw it. When he slept with Finn, he let himself relax, let himself be Noah again, be the innocent boy who had slipped away at the cusp of adulthood, even if it was only while he was asleep. 

With great care, Finn gently ran his hands over all that he could of Puck. He just couldn’t get enough of Puck’s.... well, everything that WAS Puck. Puck had been so many things in Finn’s life, but having him as his boyfriend... It felt like it had all led to this, and he’d found where he was going to be happy. And he was. More than ever.

Although his touch was feather-light, it was enough to rouse Puck. “What’re you doin’?” he murmured, not really opening his eyes.

“Nothin’,” Finn said, though the smile that he couldn’t help on his face argued that.

Lazily, Puck pulled himself up out of the crook of Finn’s arm. “Dude, you’re bein’ a girl again, aren’t you?” he asked, a grin poking on his lips, having a hard time being irritated about his boyfriend’s behavior.

And he wasn’t in a position to comment, as Finn returned his grin. “You’re the one getting spooned, you know.”

Puck scoffed. “I’m badass enough, doesn’t matter where I am.” He leaned up, drawing near Finn’s face. “I still get you screaming my name.” That was something that Finn couldn’t argue. So instead, he met Puck’s lips in a deep kiss, one that he felt Puck responding to in all the right ways. Not just the physical (which, yeah, he definitely felt), but he also felt Puck responding the way that he never would with words. When he kissed Finn, it was his way of telling him that he loved Finn. Finn used his words, but Puck kinda sucked with words.

Of course, Puck sucked in other areas, but that was far from bad. 

When Puck pulled back from the kiss, Finn wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, gently playing with the hair at the base of Puck’s mohawk. “I love you.” The words slipped out, even though the kiss had been expression of the sentiment enough.

“Dude, you’re such a girl.” Even if Puck couldn’t say the words, after that kiss, the look in his eyes told Finn that he felt the same. 

“Only with you.” Settling back in, Finn closed his eyes, Puck beside him.

The gentle sound of their hearts beating together was like a lullaby.


End file.
